Insult my Painting
by KookieMe
Summary: Sai is annoyed beyond compare. What did that Hyuga know about painting anyway! How dare she insult his painting! Sai sets out to find an answer to his questions. One-shot/high school


Summery- Sai is annoyed beyond compare. What did that Hyuga know about painting anyway?! How dare she insult his painting! Sai sets out to find an answer to his questions. One-shot/high school

Claimer- I ONLY claim this PLOT—NOT the ANIME

-------------

-Start!-

_Two girls laughed as they swung on the wooden swings attached to the branches. Their bare feet swinging in the air. 5 boys played in a nearby pond splashing each other as they stood in the clear blue water with their pants rolled up to their knees. In the grassy meadow danced in the wind along with a group of kids playing tag. A few kids scatter out eating or doing something in a way that no one but __them__ could see._

Sai stood proudly as people examined his art with curiosity and, much more importantly, awe. It was his senior year and this contest was his ticket to an acceptance letter to the art university. He could see only 1 person who came from there to see who could get in which meant he had to make sure he noticed his painting. The man was the manager of the contests held at the University that Sai was so dead set on getting accepted to. "Sai-kun!" he turned to see Sakura and Naruto running towards him.

"Yo." He greeted putting on his best fake smile. "Wahl, your painting is amazing! Don't you think Naruto?" Sakura asked as they examined it. Naruto nodded grinning widely. "What do you think of it itself though?" he really didn't care what they thought but he was amused at how people tried to make deep words out of his painting as if trying to understand him. He smirked as Sakura went into thought o think of something deep to say.

She finally thought of something. "Well the painting itself is so beautiful. It's the image before everything goes wrong. The innocence of the childhood being able to laugh so freely. The perfect moment that everyone cherishes. You must have really been in peace when you painted this." He's fake grin grew wider to amuse her.

"Why thank you Sakura-chan. Those are beautiful words that I will treasure" she smiled happily as if she knew him. "Well we're gonna go check out the rest of the paintings. See yak Sai" Naruto said. Sai nodded and watched as the couple walked off looking at the other paintings. He chuckled when he lost sight of them. Sakura was really a fool, such deep words that he didn't care for.

Suddenly another person came to look at his painting. He looked at the person and noticed it was that shy girl in his art class, Hinata Hyuga. He wondered what her deep words would be said since she hardly talked at all. He smirked as she looked closely at the painting; probably thinking of some deep words like Sakura had done earlier. The Hyuga wasn't really special. She had short blue hair and weird blank eyes. The girl's figure wasn't that impressive either. She always wore a baggy sweater and some long baggy pants, which probably meant she was fat. Her dark brimmed as well as thick glass glasses stuck to her face practically covering half her face.

"Ohayo Hinata-chan. What do you think of my painting?" he never even talked to her and here he was calling her Hinata-chan. Sai smirked since she didn't oppose though. She turned to him staring for a second before returning to look at the painting. Sai felt a small vein start to pop out of his forehead; the Hyuga was sure taking her sweet time to think of something deep. Plus she had the nerve to not answer him after he greeted her so nicely. Sai wanted to ask her again but noticed the manager walking to his painting already judging it.

"Ohayo Manager-san, what do you think of my painting?" Sai put on his biggest fake smile, after all smirking would make him look smug. The manager looked it over. "Not bad. The colors blend well. The strokes are neat and meet each other in a well sense of pattern. You have a steady hand. Who knows, you might even be good enough for the Kohona University of Art." Sai smirked at the comment.

_**"I don't like**__** it"**_

Sai froze and his body went rigid. He slowly turned his head to the side to see Hinata frowning at his painting. "W-what?!" he asked as nicely as he could through clenched teeth. His hands were curled into fists and he bit the inside of his cheeks. Hinata turned to him, for once looking straight in his eyes. He saw something in her blank plain eyes that no one thought could be held in her eyes, disapproval. She opened her tiny mouth and spoke a bit louder than her normal whisper of a voice.

_**"I.dont.like.it."**_

Then she turned her heels and walked off to observe another painting. Sai felt many veins popping from his head.

**WHO DOES**** SHE THINK SHE IS?!**

-Next day-

Sai held onto his painting as he headed towards the art room after school had let out, the blue ribbon 1st prize hanging onto it. He was tired and felt pretty muggy today. That Hyuga's words stabbed his mind last night as well as throughout the school day. It annoyed him to no content. He opened the art room door and stopped when he suddenly saw the said Hyuga packing up to leave. "Hyuga" he hissed.

She jumped and turned to him. When she saw him her nervousness went away and instead the disapproving eyes shot at him again. He growled at her not bothering to hide his deep hatred for her at the moment. She slung her bag around the shoulder. "Ja ne, Sai-san." She said as she was about to exit the doorway. He felt anger explode in him and grabbed her arm tightly dropping the painting and earning a squeak of surprised and pain from the Hyuga.

He dragged her back in and pinned her to the wall so she couldn't move. She looked up at him in fear and the signature Hinata blush ran across her face. "Who the hell do you think you are?" he hissed and watched in satisfactory as she winced when he dug his fingernails through her sweater and into her small arms. "P-please let g-go o-o-of m-me!" she squeaked trying to struggle. "Not so high and mighty now are you?!" he cracked.

His chuckle made him loosen his grip on her and she took the opportunity to escape. Sai scowled and ran after her tugging her back. He struggled to keep her trapped and accidently made a table of paint fall. The colors mixing and splattered on the tilt floor. She slipped on the paint and fell back wards onto the floor and he took the opportunity to trap her legs between his legs and held her wrist next to her head.

"G-get o-o-off of m-me!" she squeaked in horror. "NO" she froze. He glared down at her. "You have some explaining to do Hyuga. How dare you say you don't like my painting! I bet you can't even draw a straight line!" she struggled more.

"I-'m s-sorry!" her head tossing to the side irritated him and he pushed his fore head against hers stopping her instantly as her face turned more red. He took a deep breath trying to calm down. "Tell me Hyuga…what did you…-" he breathed in and out. "-not….not like about my painting?" she finally stopped struggling but he didn't loosen, just in case she tried to escape again. "W-why do y-you care about what I said?" she asked.

"Because…you were not supposed to say 'I don't like it'. You were supposed to stare at it in awe. You were supposed to say it's amazing! You were supposed to try to make up a deep meaning of trying to understand the painting!" Sai found himself confessing on how he expected people to act as well as yelling at her in the end. "B-but..I c-can't lie" Sai tightened his grip on her wrist in anger but a bit of curiosity got to him.

"What did you not like about it?" if he wanted an answer, he realized, he had to ask kindly. She relaxed a tiny bit and converted her eyes to the side and he followed the suit. He noticed it was his forgotten fallen painting. "It's beautiful I'll admit. The scene is so pure…but…the expressions…" she struggled to get out her words. He stared at her, a bit more calmly since he was finally getting his answer.

But when she didn't continue he asked, nicely of course, "the expressions?" she brought her eyes back to meet his. "In the painting…you drew the expression first…right?" he thought about it. Going back into his memory he was shock to find her question correct. "hai." She bit her lower lip. "the way you painted those smiling faces…they look at peace…but… were you angry…during the time…you painted that picture?" his eyes widened and he unintentionally leaned closer. "How did you know?" he asked completely forgetting about his anger towards the Hyuga. "Their eyes and smile are darkened with paint a tad too much. You were so angry and drew the smiles and the eyes first so you could remember what kind of scene you were suppose to paint. But you forced those smiles." She whispered. Sai felt something clutch his ribcage and beating against it. "I see…"

_Silence_

"I see"

He repeated, only this time in a mere whisper. She nodded. She sighed in relief relaxing and had somehow gone into thought. Sai sighed. Maybe….she wasn't….so bad. He observed her. His eyes lingered to her eyes, free from the glasses that were lost in their struggle. To his surprise they were not blank as he had thought. They were light lavender. And her hair, it wasn't just blue, he looked more closely to find the strands also holding purple. His eyes lingered to her skin. It looked soft and was pale, yet, a healthy pale, he found it somewhat glowing. He unintentionally licked his lips when his eyes accidently travel towards her small plump lips. He wondered….were they as soft as they looked?

_Blink_

_Blink_

Sai's eyes widened. What was he thinking?! How could he be thinking of the Hyuga in that sense?! He looked her over again just to make sure he wasn't crazy, but found himself captured by her face. She looked entrancing. No! Must stop! He shifted to get up and instantly felt heat rush to his pale cheeks. He just noticed what kind of position they were in! He gulped and flinched, because whenever he tried to move she was there. His legs trapped her between his and he held her wrist next to her head, not to mention when he wanted to stop her moving head he had pressed his head against hers!

He could feel her softly breathing brush against his own, with only 1 inch apart. He turned even redder as he found himself crushing her body with his and he was sure as hell she was not fat and was very well developed. "A-ano…Sai-san could you g-get o-off of me??" his eyes met with hers again, she had risen from her thoughts and since her face was beet red he figured she just noticed their position as well. "Hai" he got up and help pull her up.

_Silence_

Sai found himself waiting for her to say something, anything, since he found his words caught in his throat, his body feeling as if it was frozen and nailed to the floor. "W-well…see you around Sai-san." He nodded blankly as she grabbed her stuff and walked out, not looking back. He slowly felt his body regain control and picked up the fallen paint cans, not bothering to clean the paint on the floor that seemed to have dried without him knowing. His eyes fell upon his fallen painting and picked it up; the fallen paint cans had spilled a mix of red, blue, and green all over it.

He held onto it as he headed out. When he was outside he saw Hinata getting into the car of her cousin. But before she disappeared, she noticed him and gave him a small wave. He returned the wave and watched the car drive off until he couldn't see it anymore. Once the car disappeared he started walking down the street. As he passed a trashcan on the side walk his cell phone when off. He stopped to pick it up.

_Ring_

_Ring_

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sai you coming to the picnic? We're waiting you know!" Sakura said as he heard the group in the background.

He looked at his painting in his hand and felt something tug at his lips. "No thank you, I'm a little busy today."

"Where you going?"

He paused for a second.

"To the art story. I want some new colors." With that he hung up. He took one last look at his painting before dropping it into the trash bin. Then with a whistle he turned and headed to the art store. After all he didn't have the color indigo or lavender yet.

-----------------------

ok that was it! I know it wasn't great. but i had it on my mind and so i rushed it so it's not that great. Buut R&R. I don't like flames, (who does?!) but flame me if you want. For some of my fans I'm going to work on Detective Uchiha Ch.2 and then I'll work on the 2nd chapter of Finding a Girl. Ja ne!


End file.
